Turncoat
by Cymoril Avalon
Summary: AU. Feeling betrayed by the one she loves and overwhelmed by the loss of a friend, Anzu turns to darkness for her answers and discovers that revenge is neither as sweet nor as easy as she assumed. CHAPTERS ONE THROUGH SIX REVISED.
1. Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. However, I hereby lay a claim to Insane!Anzu, who is an absolute blast to write.

Author's Note: This is an AU fic. This follows canon up until Battle City, and then deviates rather drastically, though only on a few points. Please read and review, and feel free to give criticism where necessary – I can take it. If someone is OOC, tell me how they are OOC and offer suggestions on how to fix it. If you feel the story should take a different turn, tell me. Be HONEST. I won't improve if you don't help.

* * *

"Do you know what I want more than anything right now?" Her tone was conversational, calm and almost soothing. "I want to see Yuugi fall. I want to see him finally open his eyes and realize what he's done, right before he plummets off the edge." Anzu sighed dreamily as she gazed out the window at the gentle rainfall, propped up by pillows on her bed and with a blanket draped loosely across her lap. An oversized t-shirt hung off of her shoulders and threatened to fall off entirely, to both the delight and the embarrassment of her companion. She tilted her head to the side, eyes following a few drops of rain, absently wondering when the sun would appear. It had been raining for far too long, and she didn't care for wandering around in the cold.

Silence followed her proclamation, before being shattered by a strangled, "What?"

Her gaze flickered to her companion, blue eyes slightly glazed. "I will watch him fall," she said softly, mouth twisting into a sneer. She sounded more sure of herself now, confident that she would see her goal through to the end. "He does not deserve everything that he has, everything that he has always had. He is too soft, too weak; he makes too many mistakes, he alienates those close to him. He is no longer the boy we knew…" She cut off bitterly.

Dark eyes met blue, and Anzu's companion tossed her hair nervously. "How do you plan on accomplishing this?" she asked finally, voice quiet, eyes searching. She twitched at every sound as if afraid of discovery. The girl was far too timid; she would have to change that.

Anzu shifted her position on the bed to bring herself closer to the younger girl, drawing her close and running her fingers through the silken strands of hair. Noting the panic in her voice, Anzu rocked her gently. "Hush, little Shizuka-chan, you needn't worry. No one will find us here." She gently tipped the girls chin and leaned close, lips almost touching as she breathed her answer.

"I'll kill him."

Shizuka gasped, stiffening in the dancer's grasp.

"I'll kill him and take away everything." Anzu trailed a finger across Shizuka's smooth cheek as tears began to trickle down, kissing them each away with warm lips. The girl was so sweet, so innocent…so naïve. She truly didn't know about the darkness that lurked in everyone's hearts, even hers…even Yuugi's. "I will repay him for everything he has put me through, for everything he has taken away from me. I will punish him for refusing to grant me the one thing I required from him in return for my constant companionship. I was always there for him…I gave up so much to stay by his side!" Her eyes blazed as her grip on the younger girl tightened painfully. She ignored Shizuka's squeals of pain and continued.

"She does not deserve him," she hissed, eyes darkened with fury. "What has she done for him? Nothing! Where was she during Duelist Kingdom? Where was she during Battle City? Not by his side, as I was! And yet…she comes along out of nowhere, and suddenly I'm nobody to him? She seems to think she can just pop out of the woodwork and take my place…"

She loosened her hold on Shizuka and wrapped her arms around the shocked and frightened girl, trailing feather-light kisses across her flushed skin.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Shizuka murmured against Anzu's cheek. "K-killing him, I mean. Wouldn't it be better to just…I don't know, talk to him about it? There's no need for…for killing."

"Think of what he has done to your brother." Anzu's voice was calm now, tone matter-of-fact, as if explaining to a small child that water was wet. "Think of all he put him through. How many times has Jounouchi balanced on the edge of death because of _him_? And who finally pushed him over, gave him that final nudge when he desperately needed something to hold onto? Who betrayed him in the end, claiming to be his best friend and then turning his back and walking away?"

Shizuka remained quiet for a time, absorbing everything the dancer had thrown at her, and she felt her pulse racing with anger as she let those words wash over her, envelop her, consume her. Her idolatry for the older girl led her down a dark path, and she began to take everything she said to heart. Perhaps what the girl said was true. Her brother had looked up to him, depended upon him…

"Whose fault was it, Shizuka-chan? Who broke every promise and made Jounouchi pay for each one?"

Tears trickled down her cheeks again. "Onii-chan…"

Indeed, whose fault was it? Who had caused her brother – her life, her breath, her everything – to be suddenly and violently torn away from her? Who had sworn to her that he would protect him, and then failed in that duty and neglected to even console her in her grief as she stood by his grave day after day, wailing and pleading to be awoken from this nightmare?

If Yuugi's darker half hadn't screwed up, her brother might be standing before her. He might be tugging at her hair and teasing her, chasing away any boys who tried to get too close, stuffing his face with whatever food was close at hand. He would be standing beside her, holding her up when she felt like she would fall, giving her that little push she needed to get things done. Without Jounouchi, she felt so alone, cast adrift in a cold and unforgiving sea.

Anzu nuzzled the girl's hair. "Will you help me? Will you help me take down your brother's murderer?"

Shizuka drew back enough so that she could look at Anzu, tears glittering in her eyes, so wide, so innocent, so pure. "Will you never leave me?" she whispered, clutching her desperately. She didn't want to be alone, trapped in a cold steel cage for the rest of her life. She needed other people; she had _needed_ her brother… "Promise you'll never leave me." Something had to replace that gaping void; someone had to fill that aching emptiness inside of her.

"I promise."

"Then I will help you."

Anzu smiled again and bent her head, kissing the smaller girl tenderly.

_One down_…


	2. Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own a box of cinnamon Mentos.

Author's Note: Yeah. Second chapter and all. This is going to move very quickly, as I'm experimenting with a different writing style than I am used to.

* * *

Slender fingers twined together, propping up a pointed chin. Dark green eyes flashed with surprise, incredulity, and, above all else, distrust. A tilt of the head, and wild black hair partially hid the intense eyes, falling about the boys face like a thin curtain.

Anzu sat back in the booth, her arm snug around Shizuka's waist and ignoring the steady drone of the diner's early evening occupants. She focused entirely on the dice kitty seated across from her, lounging in his seat with the graceful abandon of his nickname. Shizuka squirmed briefly in embarrassment and then stilled, cold hands clutching at Anzu.

The girl hadn't been eager to come tonight despite her offer of help, but that hadn't been enough to stop Anzu. It had taken a while to convince her, and then more time to contact Otogi – so much time wasted, so much time she could have been spending more usefully! – but they were here, and they were gathering their army, and that was all that mattered. It would be easier to execute her plan if she had more people on her side, whether to stand with her or to distract others so they could not interfere. And of course, it would be quite useful to know who was against her. She couldn't allow them to run free, after all.

"Why are you telling me this?" Otogi asked, unfolding his hands and leaning back. He plucked a die from his pocket and twirled it between his fingers, a nervous habit he had picked up as a child. Half of the time he didn't even realize what he was doing.

"Because we need your help," Anzu replied simply, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"We?" His eyes flickered to Shizuka and back. "What makes you think I won't go to Yuugi-kun with this?"

"It wouldn't be in your best interest."

A slender brow rose. "Oh?"

Anzu lowered her gaze to her drink, thick lashes briefly shielding the fiery eyes. Her grip on Shizuka's waist tightened as she pulled the girl closer, pressing her tightly against her side and slipping her hand beneath the thin shirt. Shizuka obediently snuggled up against the dancer, though her eyes never left Otogi.

"I have something you wish to possess."

Shizuka stiffened and made a sound in the back of her throat, and Anzu felt a flash of irritation. She had gone over what she needed the girl to do; she had made sure Shizuka understood what was required of her. She had softened the blows with tender kisses and caresses, and in the end, Shizuka had agreed to play her part. It had taken so very very long, but she had agreed…she had agreed!

_She had better not ruin this. We only have one chance with Otogi, and if she blows it…_

Anzu plastered on a smile. "Think about it," she purred, lifting a hand to stroke Shizuka's hair. His gaze followed the path of her fingers; good. "With him out of the way, your father will cease his incessant nagging…amongst other things." Her hand slid down to stroke the girl's slender throat. "And if you play your part well…" She let her sentence trail off as her hand slipped into Shizuka's shirt, feeling the girl gasp and press against her, undoubtedly blushing with shame.

A slight flush crossed his cheeks as he coughed and looked away, the die falling from his grasp to clatter onto the table. "You do realize what you're asking me to do," he said, voice colored with a tint of anger and…something else. He was watching them out of the corner of his eyes and trying to hide it, trying to conceal where his gaze was falling. "You're asking me to betray my friend."

Her smile faltered and she pounded her fist against the table, causing the glasses to jump and rattle. "I'm asking you to take a hand in your destiny, instead of sitting idly by and letting everyone else walk on you and force you into actions to benefit themselves! I'm giving you the opportunity to stop your enemy once and for all! I'm not blind; you never ceased to view him in that light, ever since he humiliated you at your own game."

Otogi sneered. "You're just angry that he's screwing that blonde instead of you," he spat as he leaned forward, his eyes piercing. "You feel so rejected, and yet so helpless, that you feel the need to use others in order to get back at him. Well, forget it; I'm not your tool."

Eyes narrowed, Anzu stood abruptly, jerking Shizuka with her. Without a word, she turned and strode towards the door. This hadn't gone well at all. Shizuka hadn't spoken up, she hadn't done her part, and now Otogi was going to blab to Yuugi. She couldn't allow that. If the boy was forewarned, he would be able to take steps to stop her, and that silly girl he kept by his side would win. She would win, and Anzu would fail. She couldn't allow that to happen.

When she was a few feet away from the egress, thoughts swirling frantically in her mind, she was stopped dead by a single word.

"Wait!"

She turned around slowly, resting a hand on Shizuka's back possessively. She looked at Otogi, who was standing beside the booth, one arm outstretched. His tortured green eyes were fixed upon Shizuka's slight form, and he fidgeted, tongue darting out to moisten his lips.

"Wait," he repeated, his tone quiet and defeated. The dice kitty slumped back into the booth, a haunted expression marring his handsome features.

Fighting back a smile, Anzu approached the booth once more, urging Shizuka to sit by Otogi. With Shizuka's immediate presence gone, Anzu's hands clenched into fists behind her back, almost tight enough to pierce the delicate skin of her palms. It was up to Shizuka now whether Otogi became an ally, or an enemy, though it was obvious to her now that Otogi was sitting in the palm of her hand. Though if he slipped out…

No matter what, Anzu refused to lose this game.


	3. Rabbit

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Yu-gi-oh, nor do I own roses, graveyards, or wind. I also don't own any money, so don't bother suing. I am, however, the proud new owner of a bag of Smartfood popcorn.

Author's Note: Here's the third installment and my first ever attempt at writing the Bakurae. I can't own up to Silvie-chan's renditions, but I can sure try. Slight hinting at Shizuka X Ryou and a tinge of Shizuka X Yami no Bakura, if you squint real hard. Read and review!

* * *

Shizuka clutched a rose in her small hand, ignoring the harsh wind pulling at her hair and stinging her face and exposed skin. Her scant attire was not suited for the increasing temperature drop, but she barely noticed the chill. She had wanted to dress pretty for him, and so had chosen her outfit with care, wearing the blouse he had given her for her fourteenth birthday. She gazed down at the soft earth, her eyes rimmed with dark circles, and willed herself not to cry. Her face was gaunt and pale, her lips nearly bloodless; sleepless nights and very little food had taken its toll on her. She gripped a pale hand much larger than her own tight enough to bruise, but the owner gave no complaint.

"I miss you," she whispered, voice wavering unsteadily. "So much has happened since my last visit, I don't even know where to start. Kaiba-san has set off for America with his little brother. He says it is likely a permanent move." She paused and gave a weak laugh. "He said you would probably enjoy the notion of him running away. Even he's been affected by everything that's happened."

Her words trailed into silence as her gaze shifted to the cold gray stone jutting out of the ground. A few dismal tears leaked down her cheeks, and her companion gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Her skirt flapped against her legs, the wind cutting through the thin material as sharp as a blade of ice. She sniffled and continued.

"Mai-san is still around. She claims it's because of some job she has been chasing after – at a prestigious company, no less – but I believe she wishes to remain close to you for a while. The shock has not yet worn off, and I've caught her crying, though she always has some excuse ready at hand. I think she regrets not telling you how she felt about you, but she denies that as well. You know Mai-san. She…really did love you, you know, but she was too scared to tell you."

Shizuka choked, goosebumps pebbling her skin. The hand left hers and rose to her shoulder. She looked up into the large, soulful brown eyes of the boy who had been by her side more than anyone else after the tragedy, offering his silent support. He was perhaps the only one who truly understood. Her lower lip began to tremble, and he gave her a weary smile. She returned her gaze to the ground.

"Mou hitori no Yuugi-san is…dating that Ayumi girl that showed up near the end of Battle City. I'm sure you remember her. Nobody likes her, or even seems to know just when she appeared or from where, but he doesn't seem to care. He seems all too willing to sacrifice everything for that chit just like he did you," she spat out with uncharacteristic venom. "He never even comes with me to visit you. He no longer seems to care about anything but her."

His arm slipped around her shoulders comfortingly and pulled her close, sharing what little body heat he had to offer, for the poor girl was turning a faint shade of blue. His white hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, making him seem less like a woman and more like a young man. A few tendrils hung around his face, the unconscious playthings of the wretchedly cold wind. His eyes darkened as he watched the trembling girl, knowing all too well what she was going through, and knowing just as well how little he could help her. His free hand reached over and stroked her bare arm soothingly.

Black really did not suit the girl, nor did the haunted look in her eyes.

She composed herself enough to continue, her gaze hardening. "Honda-san refuses to leave his house, despite our attempts to draw him out. He barely talks to anybody anymore, and he is reluctant to see even me. Fancy that.

"However, Anzu-chan has a plan. She promises that she can make it all right again, and avenge you. She promises that if I help her, she will stay with me forever. Doesn't that thought please you, onii-chan? I will be protected and well taken care of, and all I have to do is help her kill Yuugi-san."

The words stunned him, not so much as their content as whom they erupted from. His eyes widened as he took in her resolute gaze, her eyes filled with bitterness. To be willing to kill Yuugi…to take on the King of Games himself…

"…have already gotten Otogi-san to help," she was saying. He shook his head to clear it; he had been too distracted by the voice snickering in the back of his mind. "Soon everything will be set right, onii-chan, and you can rest."

She made to move towards the grave, but the boy's grip was too tight. "Bakura-san?"

He gave a start. "Gomen," he said sheepishly as he released her from his embrace. He seemed to be waging some sort of internal battle.

Shizuka knelt down beside the stone, slender fingers tracing the engraved writing.

Jounouchi Katsuya.

She placed the rose down, tears flowing freely down her cheeks to splash against the uninvitingly dry earth. Her hand trembled as it hesitated over the delicate flower, biting her lower lip in an attempt to keep herself under control for his sake. She rose and hugged herself tightly, staring downwards.

"I'll fix everything," she said, her voice dead. "I will fix everything, I promise, and you will be so p-proud of me…y-your little sister, finally standing on her own two feet…"

The dam burst and she began to sob, her slight form shaking. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a hard chest, one hand stroking her hair. He murmured soothing, empty words as she cried the remains of her heart and soul into his striped shirt, her wails resounding in the eerie emptiness of the graveyard.

Bakura's eyes had bled to crimson.

_So, the little bird wishes to kill ou-sama, does she?_ He gazed down at her ruddy head with some interest. _That vixen plans to use the little bird to take down the viper. How interesting._

He ran his fingers through her cascade of hair, so like the color of freshly-spilt blood. She whimpered and clutched at him desperately, her cries dying down, her body shaking from the cold that she finally felt. He drew her in closer, inhaling her scent.

_How very interesting._


	4. Trap

Disclaimer:checks her watch: Nope, still don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Author's Note: This is just a filler chapter, with some more Bakura X Shizuka goodness and suggested naughtiness. Any suggestions for future installments are accepted with open arms and a bow-tied offering of Lays Potato Chips, cause everyone needs a Lay.

* * *

The room was dark, a feeble light sputtering in from the hallway through the half-closed door. The window was open, letting in a crisp, sweet-smelling breeze and the sounds of nocturnal street-life. Shizuka shivered lightly and snuggled closer to her white-haired companion, seeking his warmth and strength and pleasant scent.

The day had left her feeling spent, as it usually did when she visited the cemetery. Her crying had left her weak and tired, and for a while, only Bakura's strong arms had kept her standing. He had noticed her state and offered to let her stay the night, since she lived all the way across town. After a quick call to Anzu for permission, she had allowed herself to be led back to his quiet apartment.

He had even agreed to let Anzu come over, though she had yet to arrive. Shizuka felt a little sad about that, since the hour was late, but she pushed it aside. After all, once this was all over, she would have Anzu all to herself, and she would never be alone again.

After lending the girl some warm clothes and ordering take-out, he had questioned her extensively about Anzu's plans and what her own role was. He had been surprised when he heard what Anzu had planned for the girl, and silently applauded; Anzu seemed to know what she was doing, which was another shock to him.

_Never thought she had it in her_, he mused as he watched the girl calmly answering all of his questions. She never seemed to notice that his eyes had not returned to their normal, calm brown, and that his speech was not always as polite as it should be. He was being as careless as he had been during Duelist Kingdom, but he was not worried.

Shizuka was the master of ignoring things she did not like or understand. She had failed to accept the fact that her brother was dead for an entire month, and it had not been pretty when the situation finally struck her.

He had been intrigued about the plan but made little comment. He would approach Anzu with his proposal when the time was right. It would be pointless to mention anything to Shizuka, and potentially detrimental; he did not know how well the girl could keep her mouth shut, considering she had blabbed all of Anzu's plans to him.

Bakura pulled the little kit closer and rested his chin atop her head, one hand stroking her back gently. She made a small sound and nuzzled him, half-asleep. She was warm and soft, so trusting…

_She should be easy to manipulate. Anzu, on the other hand, may prove…difficult._

"Shizuka-chan?" he asked quietly, skillfully imitating his yadonushi's meek tone. His eyes shone maliciously.

"Mmm?"

"Why are you helping Anzu-chan?"

She pulled away and looked up at him, frowning slightly at the look in his eyes. She dismissed their odd coloring as a trick of the light and her drowsy mind.

"I don't understand…"

"Is companionship so important to you that you are willing to kill for it?"

Her eyes dropped to focus on an invisible spot on his shirt. She did not respond.

Crimson eyes narrowed, mouth twisting in a wordless snarl. He tightened his grip until Shizuka let out a soft squeal.

"Answer Me…"

"Onii-chan…"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

She closed her eyes, tears leaking out. "Yes," she answered simply. "I…don't want to be alone anymore. I-it's his fault that onii-chan is gone, and that I was left all alone. Anzu-san will stay with me and protect me, and all I need to do is help her. I…I don't want to be alone, Bakura-san…" She sounded almost as if she meant it.

Shizuka was surprised when she felt cool lips press to her cheeks, tongue lapping her tears away. She opened her eyes and stared at Bakura; he was so close, his breath chilling her skin. His eyes were a deep red – _he must have allergies_ – his hair wild and untamed – _he never brushed it after being out in the wind _– and he was…very attractive. She had always seen him as such, but the feeling had never grown so intense. Something about him, in this very moment, made him so desirable that she could not repress the blush spreading across her cheeks.

Neither noticed the door opening fully, the hall light being turned off, and Anzu standing in the doorway, eyes lidded.

"What…"

"Ssh." He lifted a pale finger to her lips. "You want to kill ou-sama, do you?" He did not bother to disguise his voice anymore, and Shizuka gave a violent start as memories of the first duel of the Battle City finals flooded her mind. She squirmed, but he held her fast, eyes boring into her.

Anzu tensed, fingers closing around something resting at her hip.

_Hn__. The little vixen is sending this frightened, fragile little bird to take down prince-sama?_ He took in her trembling form, crimson eyes laughing. _The vixen has something else up her sleeve, that much is obvious. I must find out what it is. After all, when prince-sama finally falls, I must be there, to claim what is rightfully Mine. It has been paid for with the blood of My people, and he sullies it with his very presence! I will snatch it from him as I watch the dying light in his eyes, and I will laugh, and they will laugh with Me._

He pushed himself up and settled his lithe body across hers, one hand stroking her cheek, the other propping himself up so that he did not crush her with his weight. He smiled down at her, fangs poking out, and reveled in the frightened look in her eyes. She squirmed again, but she had nowhere to go.

Anzu took a step forward, her teeth clenched.

Shizuka whimpered.

"Nothing would delight Me more than watching ou-sama breathe his last breaths." _They_ howled in his mind with glee as they thought of Pharaoh pinned to a wall, broken and bleeding and begging for release. He barked a laugh and bent his head, roughly claiming her soft lips.

Anzu relaxed, arm falling back to her side casually. A smile flitted across her face as she realized her pet had drawn a very powerful ally into their ranks. She was already proving her worth.

Crimson eyes rose and met crystal blue.

Anzu smiled again and approached the bed, languidly crossing her arms and lifting her shirt away from her body.

_Soon, Yuugi…soon, you will find your foundations crumbling beneath you, and no one will be there to stop your fall._


	5. Monkey

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, and if I did, I wouldn't have had such a lame ending to the series. I would have had Yami no Malik and Yami no Bakura join forces, defeat the obnoxious Pharaoh, and plunge the world into eternal darkness and despair. I guess it's a good thing I don't own Yu-gi-oh, huh?

Author's Note: I'm not overly content with this chapter, but it had to be done. I somehow don't think people will shed many tears over this loss.

* * *

The quiet tranquility was shattered by a loud, obnoxious blast of digitalized music. Shizuka whimpered and cuddled closer to Bakura, letting out an unhappy noise as she felt Anzu's warm arms leave her waist. The dancer slid off of the bed and padded over to her fallen pocketbook, seemingly heedless of her nudity.

She plucked out a small cell phone and flipped it open.

"Moshi moshi?" Her eyes widened. "Honda? Do you know what time it is? No, no, it's all right…is everything okay? Oh, really…"

Bakura quirked a brow and watched her shamelessly, eyes roving up and down her form as he absently stroked Shizuka's side. The girl cooed and nuzzled his chest, yawning. His fingers tightened against her skin, nearly bruising her, but she was too sleepy to notice.

"Sure, I'll be there soon. No problem. Bye!"

Anzu clicked her phone shut and stared at it, an unpleasant grin spreading across her features.

"What was that about?" Bakura asked.

"Honda wishes to speak to me." Anzu stretched and knelt down to collect her clothing. "He sounds worried. I am going to go over there and…bring him to his senses."

"What if he refuses to budge?"

Anzu shrugged lightly, bangs falling across her eyes. "Well, I cannot allow him to squeal to Yuugi."

Bakura grinned villainously, a harsh gleam in his eyes. "In that case, I'm going with you." He gently nudged Shizuka. "Wake up, little songbird. We've got work to do."

Shizuka blinked up at him blearily. "Mmm?" she asked sleepily, tongue darting out to moisten her lips.

His eyes darkened as he rolled over, capturing her small body beneath his. "How much time before we leave?" he growled, causing Shizuka to blush furiously and squirm. Not caring that Anzu was standing there watching, he caressed the girl's throat, hand dipping down to stroke over her chest. Shizuka moaned, closing her eyes, and his grin widened as he bent down and kissed her collarbone.

Anzu's eyes gleamed with amusement. "Twenty minutes," she said before sweeping out of the room.

* * *

Honda leaned forward in his armchair, hands clasped around a steaming mug of coffee. He stared at Anzu incredulously, his mouth working but no sound emerging. Anzu sat directly across from him, completely at her ease, legs crossed and arms resting in her lap. Bakura and Shizuka sat to either side of her.

"You're insane!" he blurted out, slamming his mug down on a nearby coffee table. Hot liquid splashed over the side, staining the light wood and burning his hand. He gasped and jerked his hand away, blowing on it gently. "You're insane," he repeated, shaking his head in surprise.

Anzu frowned.

"You won't get away with it," he continued, eyes narrowed.

"What makes you say that?"

"You…just won't."

Anzu's frown deepened.

"Does that mean you won't help us?"

Bakura tensed; Shizuka fidgeted uncomfortably, her eyes pleading with Honda to just agree with their plan.

Honda hesitated, glancing over at the kit and sighing.

"No, I won't help," he said finally. "I don't know how you convinced Otogi, but whatever you said to him won't work on me. Yuugi is my friend, and I won't betray him like that. You are blowing things completely out of proportion." He paused, and then continued on in a gentle tone. "Perhaps you should consider seeing a doctor…"

"A doctor!" Anzu shrieked out, quivering with anger. "How dare you suggest such a thing!"

"You're not well!" He slammed his hand down on the table, causing his cup to overturn and spill its contents onto the rug. "Look, Jounouchi is dead, and nothing is going to bring him back!"

Shizuka let out a quiet wail and buried her face in her hands. Bakura's eyes narrowed as he reached for his deck.

Anzu was deathly silent.

"You've lost Yuugi!" he continued on harshly, ignoring the sense of impending doom that had settled over the teenagers. "We've all lost him. Just get over it already!"

"No."

Anzu stood up, her eyes dark, hands clenched into shaking fists.

"I won't lose," she hissed at him. "I won't lose to _her_."

"You already have!"

"No!" A trembling hand rose and massaged her forehead, her eyes slightly glazed. "No."

Honda stood up and approached the volatile girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, we're here for you…"

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked, shoving him away. "You're a traitor! You're letting her win, and allowing Jounouchi's death to be in vain! Jounouchi knew what she was before any of us, and look where it got him! You're doing nothing but spit on his grave by refusing to help! You're filthy, disgusting. Don't ever touch me."

She backed away till she was behind Bakura's chair, gently resting one of her hands on his shoulder. He was glaring at Honda, flipping through his deck ominously.

Honda paled.

"If you are not with us, you are against us." Anzu shifted over to Shizuka's chair, where the girl sat sobbing. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and drew her close, absently stroking her hair.

"Honda-san…"

"Gomen. Gomen, Shizuka-chan, but I just can't. I can't betray Yuugi."

Bakura rose from the chair fluidly, the Ring glowing an eerie, sickly blue. Darkness, thick and tangible, emanated from his Ring and pervaded the entire room; insane gibbering was heard just out of earshot, floating around on the edge of awareness, promising an eternity of pain and loneliness. "That's a shame," he drawled as he plucked out a card and held it up in front of him. "That's a damn shame."

As Honda screamed, Shizuka screamed as well, though Anzu kept the kit shielded from the sight. The boys' screams gradually died down, though Shizuka's cries did not abate. She was shaking violently, clutching at Anzu hard enough to draw blood with her nails, crying out the boys name in despair.

"No more!" she whimpered, collapsing at last against the dancer. "No more death…"

"It was necessary," Anzu said, brushing back Shizuka's bangs and kissing her tears away. "He would have gone to Yuugi, and it would have been ruined. You would have been all alone again…"

Bakura dispelled the darkness with a wave of his hand, the glow from his Ring subsiding. Blood mingled on the carpet with spilled coffee, and he stared at the curious sight for some time, crimson eyes contemplating the morbid pattern.

"B-but…Honda-san…"

"Sssh." Anzu placed a finger against the kit's lips. "Come on, we have to go."

Shizuka's body refused to move; her eyes stared into the distance blankly. Anzu swore softly and lifted the girl, half-carrying, half-dragging her towards the door. She paused and glanced over her shoulder at the white-haired spirit staring at the carpet.

"Are you coming?"

Bakura smiled suddenly, kneeling down beside Honda's body. "In a minute," he said softly, pulling out a knife. "I think we should send Yuugi a little present…"

He cackled maniacally as he worked, and Anzu could not stop herself from joining in.


	6. Temptation

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I have Yami no Bakura chained to my bed. Please read and review, for it makes him happy, and a happy Yami no Bakura is an insanely destructive Yami no Bakura. If you don't review, he will drown you in darkness. Heh heh heh.

Author's Note: Another chapter wherein not much of anything substantial happens, and yet the storyline is continued nonetheless! Huzzah!

* * *

"Otogi-san?"

The dice kitty glanced down at Shizuka, who was leaning against a tree, eyes closed. Her face showed none of the ravages that had been evident when she had first appeared on his doorstep, and she had been quiet the entire time they had wandered the park. He had respected her silence and enjoyed just being with her, soaking up the rays of the sun and the pleasant breeze and the happy sounds of children playing around them. She had soon grown tired, however, and insisted on resting for a while. He couldn't really complain, though the tree and the ground were not very comfortable. He was spending time with her, and that in and of itself made him happy.

"Yes, Shizuka-chan?" He turned his head and looked at her curiously.

"Are we doing the right thing?"

Otogi blinked in surprise. "What?"

Her eyes opened and she sighed as she watched a couple walk past, hand in hand and smiling at one another. Her expression was glum.

"Are we doing the right thing?"

Otogi drew his knees up to his chest and frowned, chewing on his lower lip.

"I don't know."

Shizuka looked at him, tilting her head lazily against the tree as if she lacked the energy to hold it up on her own. A stray breeze toyed with a single piece of paper, sending it flying into the boy's chest. He lifted it up, reading the headlines.

It told of a local boy who had been discovered missing from his home only days before.

Otogi crumpled the paper in his hand and tossed it away in anger.

"He's gone."

The kitty turned to regard the girl who sat perfectly still, staring at the crumpled piece of paper blankly. "Who's gone?" he asked, keeping his tone gentle.

"Honda-san."

"They'll find him," Otogi said, trying to sound soothing.

"No." Shizuka closed her eyes again, a few tears trickling down her pale cheeks. "He's gone, and he's never coming back."

"What are you talking about?"

"He killed him." Shizuka's voice was slowly losing its calm, and she sounded on the brink of hysteria. "He killed him, and he screamed, and there was so much blood…the screaming…"

In an instant Otogi was at her side, pulling her close and stroking her back. "Who?" he prompted gently. "Who killed him?"

"Bakura-san."

Otogi blinked again. "Bakura-kun!"

"Not him, but…the one living inside of him." Shizuka apparently did not care that she was making no sense. "H-he…killed him…and he's not ever coming back, just like onii-chan…so much death…"

Otogi was stunned. When he had discovered his friend missing he had been only slightly worried, knowing the boys proclivity towards staying out all night and not returning till late the next afternoon. However, when forty-eight hours passed with not a word from Honda, the kitty had grown anxious and began having troubled dreams. He had called Anzu to see if she had heard from the boy, and she had just laughed and assured him that everything would be fine.

And now…

The news of his friend's death angered him, and he tightened his grip on the young girl protectively. He had no doubt what would have befallen him had he not agreed to help Anzu with her ludicrous scheme, and so he had acquiesced, determined to keep Shizuka safe from the dancer's obvious insanity.

What a great protector he was turning out to be.

"I don't want to be alone," she murmured against his chest. "Anzu-chan promised to stay with me forever, and take care of me, but I don't know if all of this death is worth it. Maybe I should just die, because then I could be with onii-chan again, and I really won't be alone."

"Don't talk like that!" Otogi shook her harshly, holding her up by her upper arms. She stared at him dully. "I don't want to hear another word out of you about that, do you understand?"

She nodded.

He sighed and shook his head, pulling her close to him again. "Don't worry, Shizuka-chan. I'll find a way out of this, and when I do, I'll bring you with me."

He did not notice the way Shizuka smiled against him, or Anzu watching them from behind a nearby tree.

* * *

"Wake up, sweetie."

Yuugi groaned, clenching his eyes shut and rolling over, burying his head under a pillow. He muttered something unintelligible, his words completely muffled.

"What was that?"

Yuugi politely repeated himself.

The girl sighed and yanked the pillow away. "Wake up, sleepy head!" she cooed pleasantly, kneading her fingers into his bare back. "You have a package waiting for you."

"A package?" he mumbled sleepily, pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, it arrived this morning. Your grandfather told me to give it to you whenever you woke up." Her blue eyes glittered with amusement. "However, you sleep forever, and I'm tired of waiting. Hurry up and open it, I'm dying to know what's inside!"

Yuugi nodded, stifling another yawn and glancing over at the small, plainly-wrapped package sitting on the end of his bed. It had no return address.

His eyes seemed pinned to it, and he could not will himself to look away. There was something about the box that he really did not like. After a quick discussion, his darker half took over, the Sennen Puzzle giving off a brief burst of light.

The girl looked pleased at this transformation and she leaned forward, kissing him gently. She pouted and pulled away at his lack of response.

"What's wrong?"

He did not say anything, amethyst eyes examining the package.

She pouted more.

Yami no Yuugi slid off of the bed and picked up the package, shaking it gently. Whatever was inside thumped against its confines heavily, making a slight squishing sound. He placed it back down and began to pluck at the packing tape reluctantly. He remembered what had happened the last time his aibou had opened a package like this. He glanced over at the girl warily, prepared to push her out of the way if something jumped out.

The girl stood beside him, smiling beautifully.

He eventually pried the package open, his eyes widening as he stared inside the box. He let out a choked cry and backpedaled away from it until he hit the wall, shaking and moaning.

The girl peeked in.

Her smile faltered.

Amongst its more gruesome contents, there was a note.

_I'm coming for you._

_

* * *

_

Bakura laughed insanely as he gently stroked several large, gaudy pieces of gold. He stepped over a man's crumpled form and continued laughing, neatly avoiding stepping in the blood seeping across the floor.

"I'm coming for you, prince-sama," he chortled, holding up his prizes and admiring them in the light.

The Sennen Ankh.

The Sennen Scales.

At long last, they were his.

Now he had only to take the Rod from the vapid, posturing peacock before confronting the Pharaoh and doing away with him once and for all.

"It's close," he giggled. "So close…we've almost won…you're next Malik…and then prince-sama will fall."

His laughter echoed off the walls.


	7. Peacock

Disclaimer: Throughout the writing of this insanely extended one-shot, I have lamented the fact that not only do I not own Yu-gi-oh, but I don't own the delicious, psychotic bishies that I write about. This fact has caused me great sorrow. The only way to aleviate this sorrow is to press the little button on the bottom and give me a pretty little review. That way I won't have to kill you.

Author's Note: I have finally introduced Malik into the picture. Don't get too attached.

* * *

Malik idly pushed the french fries around his plate, setting them up in intricate little designs. He added splotches of ketchup here and there, beaming with pride over his culinary creation. 

"Hey, nee-san!"

"Hmmm?"

"Look at this! Isn't it pretty?"

Isis glanced up from her salad to eye the mass of french fries practically quivering on her brother's plate. She blinked a few times and then smiled indulgently.

"It's lovely," she said. "Now why don't you eat it instead of playing with it?"

Malik shrugged and began shoving the french fries in his mouth, pausing as a little structure he had created with them collapsed into the ketchup with a splat. He shook his platinum locks in sadness and continued to eat.

Isis watched her brother fondly as she brought a forkful of lettuce to her mouth. He had not complained when her exhibit had brought her back to Domino City. He had agreed immediately upon her request to accompany her to the city where he probably felt he belonged least in the world. She had told him she needed his help setting it up and keeping an eye on the museum when she herself could not be there, cautioning him to be safe, as there were doubtlessly numerous Guru's still wandering around hungering for vengeance. That was one of the reasons Pharaoh had allowed the boy to retain the Sennen Rod. She had convinced him she could not do this without his presence.

Truth be told, she wanted to keep an eye on him.

He had been having…setbacks concerning the darkness lurking in the back of his mind. His yami in the truest sense of the word, the creature was not bound to his Sennen Rod, but instead was a permanent part of him, leaving behind the almost constant threat of his re-emergence. Malik had been put on medications, but sometimes, they simply did not work.

She raised a slender hand to her throat and once more mourned the moment of weakness that had allowed her to give her Tauk to the Pharaoh.

"Nee-san?"

She was jerked out of her thoughts violently, her fork falling to the table. Cerulean orbs rose to meet vivid concern-filled lavender

"Are you all right, nee-san?"

"Yes, Malik, I'm fine." She took a deep breath and snatched up her fork, dusting it off slightly. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I just…have a lot on my mind."

"You work too much, nee-san," he said, eyes narrowing slightly. "You really need to take a break. The stress is taking its toll on you."

"Once this week is over with, I can," she said, lifting a hand to massage her forehead.

"Promise?"

"I promise." She smiled at him. "Rishid and I will take you to that zoo you've wanted to go to."

Malik grinned in pleasure, one hand dipping to stroke the side of the Sennen Rod. He could feel its power pulsing beneath its cold exterior, and it soothed him in ways that even his sister and Rishid could not.

The siblings finished their meal, chatting idly about nothing in particular. They grew silent, however, as a news program blared its bulletin from the television perched near their table.

"The 16-year-old boy, Honda Hiroto, is still missing. Any information you may have would be deeply appreciated. Please call the number at the bottom of the screen if you have any clues pertaining to his disappearance."

Malik studied the screen sadly, his lavender eyes darkening. He opened his mouth to talk, but he was cut off by a loud ringing.

Isis lifted her cell phone to her ear and listened to her caller intently. When they were finished, she sighed and snapped it shut, putting it back into her purse. She daintily dabbed at her lips with her napkin and pushed her chair back.

"I have to go to the museum, Malik," she said softly. "Some historian I was supposed to meet with decided it would be a brilliant idea to show up early." Her brother looked crestfallen, which made her wince slightly. "I'm sorry, Malik. I'll be home for dinner."

He nodded and did not look up from his plate as his sister rose and approached the cash register to pay. He did not move as she watched him momentarily, and then sighed and swept out of the restaurant, striding away purposefully.

He remained still and silent for some time.

Finally he rose, fishing the keys to his motorcycle out of his pocket and running a hand through his sandy locks. As he left the restaurant and slipped onto his bike, settling the helmet over his head, he did not notice the pair of crimson eyes watching him intently.

As he revved his motor and sped off, laughter followed.

* * *

Malik nearly dropped his keys fitting them into his front door. Not understanding why he felt so jittery, he cursed himself and kept trying until he successfully opened the door. Slipping inside, he tossed his keys onto a little table and paused, staring into the mirror set above it. 

His eyes were lined with dark circles, and his cheeks were thinned out. His bright lavender eyes had not lost their sheen, however the rest of him insisted on wasting away. The constant battle against his yami took a lot out of him, and he had taken to sleeping irregularly and eating even more infrequently. The only times his family could be assured that he actually ate the food prepared was when they took him out, which was why Isis had made it a habit to go out to lunch with him. They thought he did not know, that he was too blind to see how contrived their "discussions" were when they were deciding what to do for dinner.

He hated being coddled. He hated being treated like a small child. He especially hated everyone walking on pins and needles around him in fear of inciting his wrath and bringing out his darker aspect.

They didn't understand.

His yami was always there, whispering in the back of his mind; taunting, promising, cajoling, snickering. His yami had offered him the world once, and when that had failed, had promised him the hand of the girl he had inexorably fallen in love with during Battle City. The medications succeeded in silencing the creature once in a while; not often enough.

He twitched and pushed back the urge to smash his fist into the mirror, to destroy the reflection of the person he hated the most.

_It's all his fault_, the voice giggled. _Let me take care of him, and you won't be in pain anymore._

Malik knew the voice was lying; it changed its offers to suit its mood.

He had nearly forgotten what it was like to be alone in his own mind.

He shook his head, sandy locks flying, and made his way into the kitchen. He noticed a note tacked to the table, scribbling out that Rishid had gone to the museum to help out Isis, and that he would be back for dinner.

Malik repressed a snort. _They should just get married and get the foolishness over with_.

Opening the fridge, he dispassionately pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured a small glass full of the tangy liquid. He sipped it a few times and then dumped the rest, leaving the glass in the sink. He turned and made his way upstairs, gliding down the dark hallway with ease as he slipped into his dark, chilly bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind him and flipping on the lights, he swore and jumped back as he was greeted by the sight of a white-haired teenager sprawled out on his bed.

His jaw clenched. "Bakura!"

The boy rolled onto his side languidly, a grin splitting his face. "Long time no see, little peacock…"

Malik backed away until he hit the hard wood of his door. Frowning, his hand fell to his Sennen Rod, which he drew and held in front of him defensively. "What do you want?"

"You should know what I want," the boy drawled lazily, pausing momentarily to cackle with glee. "You never did fulfill your agreement."

"Agreement?"

Bakura's eyes flicked down to the Rod. "You are holding My possession," he said, rolling off the bed and shrugging his shoulders lazily. He took a few steps forward, Ring glowing. "I think it's about time I've come to collect."

Malik hissed, grabbing his Rod tighter. Suddenly a flash of pain erupted from the back of his skull and he cried out, nearly dropping the Rod as he kneeled down, clutching at his head desperately.

"No," he moaned. "Not now…"

_Let me out! You were weak compared to him before, and I sense he has four Sennen Items at his disposal!_

"Go away!"

_You will die here in this accursed hellhole you call a home if you don't let me out. He will stand over your broken body and laugh with glee as he takes away your Rod and your girl._

"Stop it!"

_I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO THWART ME, MORTAL!_

Malik let out a sharp cry and then went silent, slowly rising to his feet. His sandy hair flared out about his head like a spiky, unholy halo. His eyes darkened, their pupil-less depths dead and passionless. His mouth twisted into a smirk as he regarded the thief with amusement.

"Long time no see."

Bakura frowned; he hadn't expected Yami no Malik to still be around.

"Give Me the Rod as promised!" he demanded once more, crimson eyes narrowed.

Yami no Malik snickered. "Looks like once again, we're going to have to play a yami no game to see who comes out of this alive."

"I look forward to it."

"Just remember how the last one ended."

Yami no Malik threw back his head and laughed as he summoned the darkness to himself. "This time, nothing will save you."


	8. Mischief

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-gi-oh, and I somehow doubt I will own it anytime soon.

Author's Note: Rest assured, kiddies, Malik isn't dead, nor has he made his last appearance. I have plans for him. Heh. I don't really like this chapter, it was begging to be let out, but it doesn't flow the way the others do. Oh well. Enjoy, read and review!

* * *

Bakura chuckled to himself as he gently closed the door to the Ishtar residence behind him, happily tossing his new prize into the air and catching it again. The Sennen Rod caught the light, the stylized eye winking at him. He ran a thumb over its smooth surface and experimentally unscrewed the bottom, revealing the long, slender blade hidden within. 

"The time is growing nigh, ou-sama," he giggled as he set off down the street, heedless of the passersby darting to keep out of the way of the madman with a bared blade. His stride was steady, belying the exhaustion he felt. He pressed the edge of the blade to his skin, delighting in the prick of pain and the line of blood that began to drip down his forearm. He grunted, lifting his arm and pressing his tongue to the coppery liquid, eyes fluttering shut momentarily in bliss.

The yami no game hadn't been easy, but he had walked away the victor, and Yami no Malik had been destroyed once and for all. He had spared the boy for now, simply because he did not pride himself in killing unconscious human beings. If they were not awake to fight back, to struggle, to cry and scream and plead, then he wanted nothing to do with their deaths. If they happened to meet their demise indirectly as a cause of his actions…well, he could not control everything, now could he?

He replaced the blade and tucked the Rod into his belt loop and giggled again, his crimson eyes flaring with excitement. He now had five of the seven Sennen Items, and his goal seemed to be dangling right in front of his fingertips and all he had to do was stretch a little bit and everything would fall into his hands. He hadn't even needed Anzu to get as far as he had, but he knew he would need her to get close to the Pharaoh.

And of course with Anzu came the pretty little songbird that had been his personal toy for the past two months. She never once denied him, and sometimes, he even thought she enjoyed his attentions. Her pleasure did not interest him, however; she was his to do with as he pleased, and he made damn sure she knew it.

Once in a while, he let yadonushi have a bit of fun as well.

He settled himself down marginally as he neared Anzu's house, though he did not erase the villainous grin from his face, his elation at his newest acquisition getting the best of him. Knocking on the door, he was surprised at the dancer's harried expression as she answered, her hair mussed and her eyes tired, clad in loose-fitting yoga pants and a sweatshirt.

"What's wrong?" he asked bluntly as he rudely pushed past her.

She paused, eyes narrowing as they caught sight of his shallow wound. "Shizuka is…ill," she said vaguely.

His brow furrowed. "Ill?"

"She has been throwing up every morning for the past few days."

Bakura paused on his way to the kitchen, glancing at the girl over his shoulder and quirking a snowy brow, his crimson eyes wide. "Really now…"

_That's definitely interesting. The game has reached a new level, ou-sama. Whatever will you do now?_

He chuckled as he opened the cabinets, searching for something to eat. Anzu did not seem to mind his rummaging as she leaned against the table, studying his reaction. She seemed rather disappointed at his calm, almost dismissive demeanor.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice." Her tone was more than a little condescending.

He shrugged. "Why would I?"

_Indeed, why would you,_ she thought with a surprising bitterness. _You're always gone by the morning anyway. I sometimes wonder what you are in this for._

"I'm going to the store to pick up a few things for Shizuka. Will you take care of her while I am gone?"

Bakura barked a laugh and spun around, drawing the Rod smoothly and unscrewing the bottom, placing the blade against the girl's exposed throat. She stiffened, hands clutching at the table tight enough to whiten her knuckles. Her blue eyes widened, her breath catching; she felt stunned.

_He has the Rod. What did he do to Malik?_

"Don't worry," he drawled, pulling back and sheathing the blade smoothly. "I'll take perfect care of her." He threw back his head and laughed before setting off towards the dancer's bedroom, waving the Rod around like a scepter.

Anzu frowned, hesitating before snatching up her bag and slipping out the door, somehow certain he would not harm the kit.

She was carrying his child, after all.

* * *

Anzu pursed her lips as she scanned the rows of crackers, each package desperately pleading for attention. She plucked a dark blue box away from its companions, studying it to make sure its contents were free of salt. Chucking it absently into her shopping basket she continued on down the aisle, lost in her thoughts. 

With Shizuka in this condition, she would have to alter her plans. She could no longer use the girl so blatantly, and she could not risk any harm coming to her. Despite herself, Anzu had grown exceedingly fond of the kit, and the last time she had kissed the girl's tears away and promised to be there for her forever, she had meant it. Shizuka had started off as nothing more than a useful pawn, and had turned into…something else.

Anzu shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Things would be more difficult now, but she was sure she could manage, especially with Bakura on her side.

This caused her to frown pensively. Was he truly on their side, or did he have his own agenda he was pursuing? She couldn't bring herself to trust the boy, and found it disturbing that it was growing harder and harder to tell him and his lighter half apart. The line between omote and yami was blurring, and Anzu began to highly doubt that there had ever been much of a difference. The last time he had taken Shizuka, it had been violent, and even Anzu had walked away from that encounter with a number of fresh bruises.

His eyes had been brown the entire time.

Absently plucking a bottle of water off of the shelf, she spotted a tall, leggy blonde just ahead of her perusing a wall full of women's magazines. She stopped dead, hissing as her heart gave a painful lurch, her vision bleeding red for a few moments.

It was her.

It was that stupid, worthless bitch who had taken her love away from her.

That whore dared to go out in public after what she had done.

Her lips pulled away from her teeth in a silent snarl as she regarded the slender girl, hands trembling with the nearly overwhelming desire to snap the girl's neck right then and there. The dancer gradually regained her senses, a new plan flitting across her scattered thoughts and switching her ugly expression to one of near bliss, her blue eyes clearing.

She knew the perfect, perfect way to get back at Yuugi, and the key was standing right before her. She didn't know why it had not crossed her mind before, but she was not about to let the idea fly away. Plastering a friendly smile on her face, she called out the girl's name and walked over, keeping her tone light as she exchanged pleasantries and eventually got herself invited over for tea. As the two girls chattered animatedly while waiting in line, Anzu was barely able to suppress her anxiousness.

She would deal the Pharaoh a heavy blow today, and be one step closer to achieving her goal. Soon he would have nothing left, and he would look into the crystal blue eyes of the girl who loved him more than life itself, had sacrificed nearly everything to help him in his quest to regain his memories, and he would know true despair. He would feel the ground crumble beneath him, reaching out to her as he fell into darkness, consumed by grief as she laughed and refused him her hand.

Perhaps she wouldn't need Bakura after all.

* * *

Anzu forced herself to stillness as she lounged on Ayumi's flowered comforter, listening to the girl chatter on inanely. She twitched, watching the girl out of the corner of her eye, her patience growing thin. 

Did the girl have any wits about her at all?

Her pulse began to beat rapidly as the girl walked over to her desk and turned on the radio, playing the pop music as loud as it would go.

How terribly convenient.

Ayumi glided back over to the bed, sitting down next to the dancer and smiling vapidly. She tossed her golden head and leaned in close, gravely informing Anzu of the newest in fashion trends. Surprisingly, Yuugi's name never crossed her lips once. Instead, all the girl seemed to talk about was clothing and music and school, bragging about the prestigious private academy she was attending in a neighboring town.

The girl shifted closer, and Anzu tensed.

"You know, you're really pretty," Ayumi was saying, dark blue eyes meeting a lighter pair. "You should wear more pastel colors to set off the color of your hair and perhaps begin to use some more makeup…"

Anzu tilted her head slightly, a wicked grin flicking across her features. Ayumi stammered to a stop, eyes widening as the dancer leaned in and kissed her, soft arms encircling the taller girl and pulling her close.

Her eyes widened more when Anzu's hands found her throat.

"You made him abandon us," she purred as she increased the pressure, delighting in the girls choking sounds. "You come in, swaying your hips, and he bends over backwards to please you. You ruined everything we had, everything I had worked so hard to achieve. You left us all alone, alienated him from the people who loved him the most. For this, you will die." 

She put up quite a struggle, Anzu had to give her that much. Her sweatshirt was torn, and she had a few scratches welling angrily across her skin, but as she gazed down at the still form of the little whore who had turned her world upside down, she felt that it was all well worth it.

Ayumi stared up at the dancer, her empty, glazed eyes accusing, once-perfect hair a tangled mess. It had been almost too easy.

"You should never have tried to take what wasn't yours," Anzu said softly, gently tracing the girl's cooling cheek and giggling. "He never did belong to you, you know. He's mine, and soon he will realize his mistake, but it'll be too late."

She ran her hand through the blonde curls, meticulously untangling the strands as the music pounded around her. She opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by a quiet beeping.

Her eyes fell upon Ayumi's little pink cell phone, the caller ID glowing.

It was Yuugi.

Smiling, Anzu reached across the girl and picked up the phone.

"Ayumi?" she heard the Pharaoh's voice on the other line. "Ayumi, are you there? I had a bad feeling, and I had to call you. Ayumi? Ayumi!"

Anzu chuckled and hung up the phone.

"Too late," she said in a sing-song voice, running her fingers over her rival's chest. "Much, much too late…"


	9. Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or anything held herein.

Author's Note: This chapter has to have been the hardest to write, and I think it shows; it is longer than the other chapters, though, to make up for it being so late. However, nothing cheers me up quite like pretty, long reviews, so click that button and get typing!

* * *

Silence greeted him as he slipped into Anzu's bedroom. The curtains were drawn, muting the bright sunlight and casting vague shadows across Shizuka's sleeping form. She was curled up on the edge of the bed, hair spread around her like spilled blood, tiny hands clutching at the comforter beneath her. She looked small and fragile, lost at the end of the massive bed, the blankets threatening to consume her. 

He tucked the Rod into his belt loop and approached the bed, silent as a cat, kneeling beside the girl. One pale hand extended, a chilly finger tracing her tear-ravaged cheeks. She made a small sound and pressed against him, eyelids fluttering but not opening. Even in her dreams, she sought comfort from an outside source, and he briefly wondered what plagued her behind her closed lids.

Crimson eyes blank, he studied her features, taking in her ruddy cheeks and nose, the few tears still glistening on her skin, the way her lips were parted ever so slightly as she drew breath. His hand slid down, tracing the contours of her slender throat, deftly avoiding a shallow cut healing along her collarbone, before dipping to rest upon her belly.

It felt no different to him.

He scowled, his hand slipping inside of her nightshirt to press against her warm skin.

He, the ever careful planner, had not foreseen this turn of events. He had had everything laid out perfectly, and he refused to allow this to come between him and his revenge. He had been waiting too long, had been planning this for too long, to allow one little girl to ruin everything. There was no doubt in his mind that Anzu would alter her own plans, risk destroying everything they had worked for, all for the sake of this girl's comfort.

The fool.

Despite his resolve and his determination to see prince-sama fall before him, he could see his plans unraveling piece by piece as he watched the girl sleep fitfully, feeling the small tremors that passed through her body. _They_ screamed in his head, prodding him to finish what he had started, to complete the task before him and finally free them, free himself, with Pharaoh's violent death. His hand traced idle patterns along her belly, soaking up her warmth.

It felt no different to him.

As he watched her dispassionately her eyes opened, clouded with sleep and a muted grief. She gasped and gave a start at his proximity, his hand on her belly like a lead weight, holding her down, choking the life out of her. She immediately began to squirm away, her obvious fright amplified by the whimper that escaped. He frowned, an arm snaking around her to hold her still. His gaze dropped to her belly, eyes considering. His hand shifted, lifting the fabric of her nightshirt and exposing her skin.

It didn't look any different, either.

Staring with a childlike innocence behind that detached gaze, he saw his plans crumble into dust and die. He saw prince-sama standing over him, laughing at his weakness as he snatched the Sennen Items from his grasp and banished him to the darkness. He saw Pharaoh in all his self-righteousness take the child – _his _child – away, laughing at the absurd idea of the ancient spirit being a father. He watched as his revenge slipped through his fingers like water through a sieve, the efforts of the past three thousand years shattered.

_They_ spoke to him, bringing him back to his senses. Nothing mattered more than his revenge. _Nothing_ mattered more than bringing ou-sama to his knees.

Nothing.

"I'm s-sorry," she sputtered, trying to shrink away.

"Don't be stupid," he snapped, irritated that the girl had broken his train of thought.

He couldn't change things; not now, not for this.

He had fathered many children before – some he had even seen into adulthood – but family life had never held him down for long. His mission was too important. It had always been so easy to walk away, to block out the woman's pleas and the child's cries. He had turned his back on so many people in pursuit of his goals that it became second nature.

Nothing was more important than his mission. Revenge was all he was; it was all he had left after all these years trapped in that cold piece of gold, waiting for the right host and the right time when both he and Pharaoh would be "reincarnated" together. Revenge was the only emotion he had left. He knew the best thing to do was to continue as planned, ignore her current state and use her like the pawn she was.

So why did he feel so torn now?

He shifted onto the bed and gathered the girl in his arms, coaxing her head to his shoulder. He felt her tears soak through his shirt and he stroked her hair, leaning his chin on the top of her head and staring at the wall.

He thought of the Sennen Items as he whispered comforting words in her ear. Five were in his possession; prince-sama only had two.

He was closer to destroying him now than he had ever been.

He could not, _would not_ retreat.

Not even his little songbird was worth defeat.

* * *

Anzu sighed and enjoyed the warmth of the sun as she wandered the streets, slowly making her way back to her house, grocery bags in hand. The plastic bit into her skin, leaving angry red welts, but she barely noticed. Her blue eyes were focused ahead of her, though she didn't really see the people shifting out of her way, the garbage cans and other various impediments littering the sidewalk and causing her to scoot back and forth to avoid a collision. Her lips were parted in a grotesque half-smile. 

She had struck a mighty blow this day, and she had to fight with every fiber of her being to keep from laughing out loud.

Sirens blared and several police cars sped by, dodging traffic and running lights. Passersby stared after them curiously, whispering amongst themselves, trying to discern what had happened. First a teen goes missing, and now this? What was Domino City coming to?

"Too late," she whispered as she watched the police disappear over the hill, giggling softly.

She shifted both bags to one hand and stretched, shrugging out the kink in her shoulder. Killing someone was hard work! It would have gone a lot more smoothly if Bakura had been with her, but it felt so much better doing it with her own two hands. This wasn't like killing Honda, though she regretted the necessity of that act; this had been Yuugi's little whore, the cause of all of her pain and suffering. Anzu even laid Jounouchi's death at the little tart's feet.

Well, she was no longer an obstacle now.

Her cell phone blared loudly, dashing her thoughts and causing her to give a violent start. She plucked it out of her bag and gave an amused laugh as she recognized the number.

Yuugi.

She paused, eyes glittering. Should she?

Heh. Why not?

She flipped it open. "Moshi moshi?"

"Anzu-chan!" Yuugi sounded panicked.

Her mouth tightened. So she was Anzu-_chan_ now, huh?

She only half-listened as he blathered into her ear about Ayumi's untimely demise, sounding on the verge of tears. She couldn't help but think he knew about it awfully quickly; she had left the girl's apartment barely half an hour ago, and the police cars could not have arrived there so fast.

Words of comfort slipped from her lips as if of their own accord, soothing and quiet. She hid the smile in her voice when he begged her to visit him later.

Things couldn't possibly be falling into her lap easier than this.

"I just have to drop something off at home and then I'll be right over, okay?" she asked, pitching her voice carefully. He sounded almost absurdly grateful, and she managed to suppress a snort; barely.

_He loses his little whore and suddenly he needs me again? How pathetic._

Anzu hummed to herself as she dumped her phone back into her purse and set off again, veering to take a shortcut. The bustle of the city was replaced by the unnatural hush of the graveyard, and she couldn't suppress a shiver as she eyed the tombstones out of the corner of her eye.

This was the graveyard where Jounouchi had been laid to rest.

She toyed with the idea of visiting his grave, and after a few seconds of inner turmoil, she decided she could spare the time. Breaking into a trot, she slipped through the gates and made her way down the manicured lawns and well-kept pathways. She slowed down and came to a stop when she noticed someone had beaten her to it. A blonde woman was kneeling by his gravestone, head bowed, with a black-haired boy standing by her side.

Kujaku Mai.

Otogi Ryuuji.

Her lips curled; today was getting better by the moment.

* * *

He wasn't surprised when Anzu burst through the door, busily shrugging out of her ruined sweatshirt and rummaging through her closet. She was grinning like a maniac, but she didn't say one word to either him or the girl sleeping soundly against his chest. 

"Where's the fire?" he drawled, lazily running his fingers through the kit's hair.

She paused to slide into a tank top. "Ayumi's dead," she said bluntly.

He looked amused. "Natural causes, I presume."

"You could say that," she smirked. She threw a cardigan on, buttoning it up hurriedly. "I stopped by the graveyard. Saw Otogi and Mai-san."

He quirked a snowy brow, but did not comment. He really couldn't care less what those two were doing so long as the dice kitty stayed away from his songbird.

"It's all going to be over tonight."

That got his attention.

"What?"

She paused in tying her shoelaces, grinning up at him. "Yuugi invited me over tonight. To comfort him." She sounded disgusted. "And that's just what I'll do."

He shifted his position again, gently laying Shizuka against the pillows. "Don't leave without Me."

"I don't need you."

Silence answered her, crimson eyes piercing her like a blade.

"If you showed up at the door with me, it would be all over. You would only ruin things."

He seethed internally, fighting to keep his features calm and empty; only his eyes betrayed his anger. He stood up but didn't approach her, trying to pin her down with the sheer force of his gaze.

Her eyes flickered to Shizuka and she frowned slightly.

"I need her," she murmured as if to herself. "Damn it all…"

"What's wrong?" he asked coldly. "Afraid to use the little one after all? Are you finally chickening out when you have your best chance at succeeding?" He crossed his arms, his voice dropping. "Are you really willing to leave Me behind and alienate such a powerful ally? Our agendas match at the moment, but if you decide to go off on your own…"

Anzu stiffened, glaring at him. "It wouldn't be right to continue with the plan with her in such a condition."

"Why are you so worried about that?" he snapped, his voice low and menacing. "I will not allow you to interfere with My plans. If you insist on straying from our agreement, then I will no longer consider us allies. Can you really afford that right now? Can you?"

"Don't you care about her?" she cried, one arm shooting out to point at the sleeping kit nestled in the blankets. "If we continue this way, we put her in danger!"

"There are casualties in any war," he said glibly. "If you will not adhere to our agreement, I will proceed without you. I have no compunction about using her. She's Mine to do with as I please."

Neither noticed Shizuka watching them, wide awake, eyes filled with tears.

Anzu fairly quivered. "Then so be it," she snapped, turning around and leaving the room.

She would do this _her_ way, and she'll be damned if that arrogant Tomb Robber got in her way.


	10. Last Gasp

Disclaimer: Same ol', same ol'. Don't own Yu-gi-oh. Sorry this took so long.

* * *

He watched wordlessly as Anzu stormed out of the room, his eyes narrowed. For a long time he did not move, eyes trained on the door, his thoughts whirling. He would not make a move until he knew exactly what he was going to do, and that would take time…time he really did not have at the moment. 

_She thinks to steal the glory away from Me. She thinks to take prince-sama's death for her own. She thinks she can just toss Me aside and I will sit here meekly, awaiting her triumphant return. She is a fool to think she does not need Me to complete her quest._

Absently, almost as if gaining confidence by its presence, his hand dropped to stroke his Ring, coaxing it into a sickly glow. She did not have a chance, he knew, without the Sennen Items to back her up. Prince-sama may be drawn in by her charade at first, but he wasn't stupid. Ultimately, she would fail. Without his intervention…well, who knew how she would wind up? He did not know if the Pharaoh had the nerve to kill a girl, let alone one who had been his friend.

He glanced back towards the bed and noticed Shizuka staring at him, her wide eyes shining with tears. He felt torn once more. He could not, _would not_, sacrifice this chance, for he may never get another one. She was integral to the plan he had forged, his winning piece in this eternal chess game, and there was always the possibility that she would not survive her use. Once a soul was removed from its body, he had no way of knowing if he would be able to force it back; he had never bothered, before.

He could not seem to escape her gaze. His pretty little pawn…

No plan was so solid that there was no room for revision, he decided after much deliberation. No use in spending everything; after all, death was final, and would negate any further use of the tool.

"Stay here," he said sharply. "Don't leave this house, no matter what. I will come back for you."

Her expression changed, but he looked away quickly, not willing to dwell upon such things or look his apparent newfound weakness in the face. He had important matters to deal with. The result of over 3,000 years of planning was about to unfurl, and he planned to remain standing at the end of it all. To finally acquire all seven Items and watch as the Pharaoh's life spilled away…

He could hear _them_, giggling and laughing and livelier than they had been in a long time. If he shifted the focus of his eyes, he could see their nearly transparent shapes floating around the room restlessly, a few swirling around the kit and playing with her hair. Even _they_ seemed to realize that soon, one way or the other, everything would be over.

He suddenly threw back his head and laughed, a peculiar gleam flashing through his crimson eyes.

_Time to show the vixen how we really play the game._

Laughing to himself, he strode out of the room, and the swirling masses followed.

* * *

Anzu took a deep breath as she stood outside of the Game Shop, trying to focus her thoughts. This was it. All of her hard work would be ending here, today, this very evening, within the walls of Yuugi's own home. She would finally have her revenge, cast the boy down in the one place he felt safest. 

She was nervous without Shizuka here to support her, but confident enough in her own abilities that she would be able to turn this around for the better. She could not risk her friend's health, and was sure that she could handle this herself. After all, she had not planned out Ayumi's demise, and that had gone rather splendidly.

She closed her eyes briefly and then opened them again, resolve settling across her features. She had to keep a tight leash on herself, for a while at least; after all, the poor boy needed to be consoled after the brutal murder of his girlfriend, and who better to soothe his fears than the girl who stood by his side through all of his fights?

Anzu realized she was smirking and quickly wiped it off her face, settling back into a more concerned expression. She was becoming a rather talented actress.

_Here we go._

Squaring her shoulders and preparing tears of worry, she opened the door to the Game Shop and called out for Yuugi.

* * *

She knew she had been told to stay where she was. She knew he had not wanted her to put herself in danger, even though it obviously pained him to change his plans. She knew he did not really care for her, not the way Anzu did, and that he only saw her as a useful little tool. 

She thought of her friends, those who had agreed to help and those who had not. She thought of the look on Honda's face when Bakura's monster tore him to shreds. She thought of the determined expression Otogi had worn as he promised to get her out of this increasingly dangerous game.

Who else had been approached? Who else had been coerced into helping, or else silenced so as not to betray them? What other deaths lay on her shoulders for the simple weakness of giving in to Anzu's feverish desires?

That was why she was following Bakura, staying far back so he would not notice, though she had a feeling he already knew. That was why she was determined to go to the Game Shop and stop the both of them before more lives would be lost. Her onii-chan would never have wanted anything like this to happen, never in a million years.

Her hand slid down to her belly and she frowned, fighting away the nervousness that threatened to send her running back to Anzu's house to huddle in the bed and allow events to simply fly past her again. She had been passive for too long. She could not allow this to happen. She was no longer drawn in by the sweet picture of avenging her onii-chan's death and Anzu's jilted love. Reality had finally crashed in, awakening her to the world around her.

Her onii-chan would never have wanted his best friend to die. He never would have wanted her baby to be born to a world of death and destruction.

Stubbornly, she kept walking.

* * *

He frowned as he approached the seemingly dark Game Shop, the only light appearing from the upper floor. He had no way of knowing whether or not he was too late, but he could not just stop and give up. He had come too far, risked too much, to just turn his back and walk away. 

His fingers closed on the doorknob and pulled, brows furrowing when the doors did not budge. Locked.

He almost laughed. What had he expected, to just waltz right in and blast the Pharaoh to pieces? It was not as if a locked door could stop the great thief king however. Pulling a few thin metal pieces from his pocket, he worked at the lock for a few seconds before hearing a tell-tale _click_.

Grinning, he let the door silently swing open.

_I'm coming for you, prince-sama…_

_

* * *

_

Anzu could not stop a smile from blooming as she held the sobbing Yuugi to her chest, stroking his back and murmuring empty words into his ear. His wide, trusting eyes had not seen right through her, as she had feared.

The time to act was growing close. He was becoming weaker and sleepier with every passing cry, and soon she would strike.

She held him close and rocked him like a child, humming a wordless tune.

"I c-c-can't believe this!" He pulled away from her far enough to look up into her face, his cheeks and nose red. "W-why would anyone want to kill her? She was s-s-so sweet and pretty!" With another sob he buried his face in her shirt.

Her eyes narrowed, darkening angrily. _So sweet and pretty, huh?__ Sweeter and prettier than me?_

For a moment she lamented leaving Shizuka behind. This would all be so much easier if…

No. No, she had to focus on the here and now.

Her eyes glanced at the clock.

Soon, now. Very soon.

* * *

He smirked as he stood in the doorway, unnoticed by the room's two occupants. Anzu was holding the boy almost tenderly as he cried like a little baby, though her gaze could have cut steel. 

_No more waiting, prince-sama! Your time is up!_

He cackled madly, delighting in the way the two sprang away from each other in a panic, their eyes falling on him simultaneously. They cried out his name in unison, making him laugh even harder. His eyes glinted as he freed the Rod's blade.

"I have waited a long time for this," he rasped as he advanced on the shocked pair.

The Pharaoh wasted no time in taking over his aibou's body. He stood up and placed himself in front of Anzu, the Puzzle glowing brightly. If only the silly Pharaoh realized how stupid that move was.

"I won't let you harm her," he said in his deep voice.

"I think you have your priorities mixed up," he giggled pleasantly, licking the edge of the blade and sending a powerful blast of magic at him. He smirked unpleasantly as the blast caught the Pharaoh by surprise and bound him in place, coils of darkness holding him tightly and pulsing in time with the Ring.

Ignoring Anzu, the thief sidled up to the one-time Pharaoh, pressing the blade against his neck but not piercing the skin. "I have waited so long," he said, shuddering in pleasure as he drew a thin line of blood and elicited a pained gasp from the bound boy. "I think I will take My time with this."

Anzu made as if to lunge at him, and he spun and thrust the Rod at her almost absently. The Item glowed and threw her against the wall, holding her pinned there. He leered as she squirmed helplessly.

"I told you not to dismiss Me so easily," he drawled as he licked the Pharaoh's blood from the blade. Grinning, he turned back to the boy. "Shall we begin?"

They were all startled into silence as one girl's voice shouted, "Stop!"


End file.
